


Project restart

by Wibbs_san



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I’ll add more relationships when I get more in the story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbs_san/pseuds/Wibbs_san
Summary: What if himiko was the only one that survived the ultimate Annihilation, she thought everything was over but was given another chance but that chanceWas to restart the killing game





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fanfics   
> I’m trying to improve my skills while writing  
> This story ^^  
> Hope you enjoy:>

After the Ultimate Annihilation causing everyone to die except for one person Himiko.  
Even after that she survived but petrified by what happen. She snapped as she tried to see anyone else would survived, but no one did.  
Sad and scared as she couldn’t do anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder, when she look around she saw a middle aged man asking her if she was okay, taking her out of that place.

The Man took her to Team Danganronpa Headquarters. “Hey were here” said the man that was opening the door for the little girl  
“Why are we here?” questioned himiko,  
The man looked at her as if he was annoyed like he all ready is, “ look I took you here because my boss wanted to see you, most likely because you and your friends ended danganronpa series and your the only participant left and that’s not supposed to happen.”After that, the man left leaving himiko to lobby of the headquarters.  
“Ummm, do you know where is the person In charged of this place”? “Just go to the elevator and go on the very last floor that’s where he is” said the receptionist that was busy in a call.  
Getting on the elevator, himiko starts to feel like she is going to collapse but instead keeps herself from doing it. Finally at the last floor  
, the room is really dark the only light she could see is the window in front of her.  
‘’ hello there I’ve been waiting for you’’ there was an old man almost in his late sixties, as surprised as himiko, as the man kept complimenting to her , ‘’ Hey! Why am I here!’’ As the man grinned he said ‘’ the reason why your here is that I need you to join this project’’.  
“ What kind of project?” Answered the curious little girl, “ It’s called project restart.” Himiko curious of what the man said she said “what’s that? And why do I need to join?”, the man looked at her knowing what she was going to say and smirked, “Well this is a project only for the people that participated in our killing games and you were specially chosen to be part of this project”. As Himiko was furious she was asked again “you didn’t answer my question, I asked what is this project”. The man smiled “ but I did answer your question why you had to join, The project is about you going back In time to restart the killing game”.  
Himiko was more surprised, and looks like she’s about to cry “why do you want me to restart the killing game, It’s too much.”

“Well because you were the only survivor, so that makes sense, while you and your dead friends ended my killing game.” As Himiko was going to reply but was disrupted by the man, saying “ I only asked because you’ll get something out of it” the room was silent until himiko replied “What am I getting in return?”  
The man told her in satisfactory said “Well you can get your friends and your old memories back, but you must accept my offer if you want all of that.” The deal was amusing to himiko, but she had to accept it it’s was for her friends to have a second chance, and finally knowing her past self just to feel satisfied.

After more awkward silence himiko  
Proudly said “I accept your offer.”  
As she was determined to bring her friends back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Himiko is going to part take in project restart

“I accept your offer.”  
As she was determined to bring her friends back.

“Good, We start tomorrow let my secretary  
Book you a room for the night we’ll start talking more details tomorrow” after that a lady took himiko to her room were she stayed the night.

Himiko was tired everything that happened in one flash, now restarting it all of it again, but at that point even though she was tired she was restless. She started think what will happen will everything change? Will I remember everything that’s going to happen?  
Himiko started to laugh thinking she will finally be the brains of every trial, everyone praising her and she saying it was magic that did it. But all that laughing made her more sad, the laughing, the stupidity reminded her about Ouma. He died during the events of the 5th trial, he never got to see how this game will end, but knowing that he caused a huge influence on everyone, mostly Himiko. She gain tremendous feelings for him after that or maybe since the beginning? But Himiko wished that Ouma was here laying in bed snuggling her tight.  
She told herself good night and went to sleep.

The next morning Himiko was awoken by a knock of the door when she opened up the door she saw the lady from yesterday  
She told her that her boss wants to get it started early because the process takes forever to take. When Himiko got to the President’s office, she saw the old man happy. “Sit Sit I beg of you” as the old man was drinking alcohol “Do you want some?” As Himiko was surprised on the offer she potentially decline. As Himiko was growing inpatient she ask “so what are the details of this project?” “Glad you ask so what project restart is that our engineers and scientists created a time machine, The time machine is used when something goes out of hand in our killing games like for example everyone dies  
Before the first trial even happens, it helps us  
Prevent it from happening, That’s the main goal for the Project.” “Okay will there be a contract and what does it cause for me” the man looked at Himiko silently “ Yes there will be a contract that will help you out when you restart the killing game but the problem is that you’ll be the second mastermind in the game”  
Himiko was dissatisfied of the response, but of her position she had to accept it. “Okay we need you to sign the contract while you do that were are preparing project restart for you.”

When himiko was signing the contract all she could think about was her friends, meeting them all again, Angie, Tenko, Gonta, everyone  
They mean a lot to her. 

A few minutes later “Are you read Ms. Himiko?” Then himiko got of her seat “Yeah lets go.” Both went to the elevator, where the project takes place was on the last floor all the way underground. When himiko was at the last floor, she was greeted by many people that were excited of the project. One scientist stop the excitement, she told himiko to get inside the machine and how the time machine will take her a few months prior before the killing game stop. Himiko got anxious because 3 weeks before the killing game that means she will have to live her past life before the game even happened. Then she heard the count down  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, but she didn’t hear one.  
Out of no wear he hard spinning feeling like she is going to vomit, then everything went black, just black.

After a few moments she woke up, she felt comfortable, then by knowing she isn’t in the time machine anymore, but on a bed.  
She seems to see a light in a distance near the bed, a window. She wanted to know what time it was, seeing there was an alarm clock on the desktop next to her, it was 5:30. Knowing she went back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad writing skills;-;  
> But I hoped you enjoy the second chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko is sick and staying home, while she’s at home she explored the house

She wanted to know what time it was, seeing there was an alarm clock on the desktop next to her, it was 5:30. Knowing she went back in time. 

Himiko got off her bed she was explored the room she was in, it was a pretty plain room but it was cute. What she saw on her bed were plushies one of them looked like her familiar, even tho it wasn’t real it was just fake.

She went to the desk that was near the bed she see’s a picture of her and one other adult, it seems that the adult is her mother but questions of she had a father or not. She see’s another photo, her and a boy she quickly starts to flinched, she couldn’t believe her eyes seeing that the boy next to her is Ouma.  
She thought In her past life that Ouma was never involved, but she was wrong.  
After looking threw the room that technically hers, she hears a knock. She ran and hid under the covers of her bed. 

She hears a voice hey “hey my little magician, wake up, you need to get to school.” As Himiko had nothing to say, she finally says “I don’t feel good” as if was true after that punishment  
She started to feel sick. “Okay let’s see if you sick or your just lying because of yesterday “ when the women touch her forehead she was burning, she looked worried. “Okay you can stay home until you feel better I’ll tell my boss that I’ll come later than expected. When she was about to leave the room Himiko said “ what happened yesterday?” As the lady went back and sat on Himiko’s bed she said “ Silly you, you don’t remember what happened, you just only told me that you got into a fight with someone, how can’t you remember that.”  
As Himiko didn’t know that happened she just said “I’m sorry I just been tired lately and I’ve  
Been forgetting the simplest things.” After that  
The lady smiled and pat Himiko’s head and left the room.

Himiko lays in the bed motionless, just thinking  
what might if happen yesterday, knowing that when she’s better she’ll have to go to school.  
For a few moments Himiko went back to sleep.  
Hours past they she was awakened again by her mom. She was there to check her temperature and giving her soup to feel better.  
“Hey I’m going to leave for work if your hungry  
There is more soup downstairs, but reheat.” Then she left for work, after that Himiko went exploring around the house. She found a diary  
In her closet that belong to her in elementary. The diary talked about stress, problems and school related things, but a few entries talked about Ouma and how they always hang out, for a second she thought Ouma was her brother but I later found out he was just a friend. Then she went down stairs to the living room, she took a photo album off the book shelf. There are many photos of her and her mom but no dad at all, maybe divorce?

Then the next few photos where Himiko and Ouma growing up. There is was one picture of Himiko and Ouma as babies, Himiko was laughing on how cute Ouma was as a baby.  
They she see’s one photo with her and Ouma  
And his family, but Ouma looks very different from his family. Himiko is thinking it he was adopted or in a foster home, but because of that Himiko just known they been friends there whole life.

After awhile Himiko was just eating food that her mom left while she watched Tv. Then papers slip out of the door, then Himiko dropped what she was doing and she looked at the window and the person she see’s is Ouma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko meets a familiar face, and a past she is disappointed in

Then papers slip out of the door, then Himiko dropped what she was doing and she looked at the window and the person she see’s is Ouma.

After seeing Ouma walking out Himiko stop him saying “hey how are you?” Ouma looked at her disgusted then saying “ It looks like your not sick at all.”   
Himiko looked confused why Ouma was acting like that. Then Himiko said “what’s wrong I can’t say hi or anything?” Ouma just looked more disgusted than he was   
He sighed “ I’m just here to give out the Homework that the teacher sent I’m don’t wanna be here, but I have too anyway.”   
Then Ouma walked away to the house next door. Himiko was questioning why Ouma was like that, maybe that’s how he acted. Himiko couldn’t be sure if that was true, because she still doesn’t remember her past life self.

After days of being sick and the homework that Ouma gave her , she was better and the homework was pretty easy, after that had to go back to school. Himiko was pretty nervous   
Because she didn’t know where the school was, so instead of walking her mom insisted of driving her there, at the end they did.

When she arrived to the school people started to whisper around her in concern. A group of girls in concern ask her if she was okay because, she didn’t show up to school for a few days. Himiko got more nervous and scared because she totally forgot about what classroom she was in. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she look at the direction where the hand was at. She couldn’t believe her eyes  
what she saw it was Kaito.

Kaito greeted Himiko saying what’s up, how are you? Then he said “hey are you okay?”  
Himiko started to look at Kaito then asking   
“What do you mean?” “Well you been gone   
For a few days, was it because of the fight?”  
Himiko was annoyed about “this fight” she really didn’t understand. Then “what do you mean? What fight?” As Kaito looked confused he said “how don’t you remember you were one of the reasons why the fight happened, one of the other reasons was Ouma” as Himiko was surprise that Ouma was involved she asked “wait what happened?!”  
Kaito more confused than ever, and while Himiko waiting for her answer he finally said   
“So okay, you know that Ouma and you don’t get along at all since the 8th grade, the recent fight was because how you embarrassed him of how he could not join the next season of danganronpa, because he wasn’t good enough for any roles.”  
Himiko felt disappointed in her pass self and how she hurt Ouma, and Kaito kept talking about the fight. 

“Hey Kaito” then Kaito look at Himiko  
“Are you going to audition for the next season of danganronpa?” After Kaito heard that he got excited then he started to mumble to himself that he’s going to win and get rich from it.   
Himiko shrugged because she knew what Kaito motive of joining the game. Then the bell rang, Himiko forgot to ask Kaito what classroom she was in. Then Kaito grab her hand and said “hey we can’t be late to class let’s go”   
Himiko in confusion what Kaito was doing, but now understanding that she and Kaito have the same classroom together,   
Then when she enter the door and Kaito showed were Himiko sat [right next to Kaito]  
Then she saw that Ouma sat in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is late  
> I’m planning of posting a chapter every day or every other day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko faces off with bullies while getting to see Ouma’s perspective of the incident

Himiko in confusion what Kaito was doing, but now understanding that she and Kaito have the same classroom together,  
Then when she enter the door and Kaito showed were Himiko sat [right next to Kaito]  
Then she saw that Ouma sat in front of her.

Ouma didn’t pay attention he was just reading a book. There were things written on his desks but Himiko couldn’t read them, cause if she stand there for a bit because she didn’t want Ouma to notice her standing there. So she went to her seat. As the teacher came in Himiko stand up giving her the homework that Ouma brought to her. The teacher looked surprised “Wow you actually did all the homework without procrastinating, wonderful I’ll mark them for points now go to your seat. While Himiko was going to her desk she already see’s Kaito taking a nap and for Ouma, he is still reading his book.

When lunch started, Himiko’s mom packed her soup Incase if she was still sick and couldn’t eat anything. She was at her desk eating by herself, Kaito left because he wanted to flirt with this other girl from another class. And for Ouma he still reading at his desk in front of her. 

As Himiko got out of her seat she asked Ouma  
“What are you reading?” Ouma didn’t listen to her but looked the way Himiko was. Both mashing their faces by accident. Ouma quickly looking the other way around covering his mouth while he blushed a bright red. Then he got out of his seat, power walking out of the classroom to the restroom still blushing. Himiko sat there by herself, The only one in the classroom. She wondered why Ouma left, then 3 girls came into the class. 

They kept on giggling, with a weird smirk on their faces. Himiko saw them holding markers, coming Himiko’s way. They were going to write death threats on Ouma’s desk, but for Himiko  
She didn’t want that to happen. She stand up  
And blocked their way to Ouma’s desk and said “Do you know what your doing?!”

Ouma’s POV.

After Ouma and Himiko, mash their faces together by accident, Ouma felt more nervous than he was. Blushing really hard, he had to go to the restroom to calm himself down, before something else happens. Ouma couldn’t stand it, he still liked Himiko. Himiko and Ouma were childhood friends, a friendship that couldn’t be broken until that incident that happened a few years back. Himiko hated Ouma because of that. Himiko stopped hanging out with him, she stopped talking to him, she just didn’t want to stay in touch with him. From this Ouma started to feel depressed, this made him an outcast to society making him feel disgusted. Even with that cold attitude that he has, he can’t stand not having Himiko at his side. 

After leaving the restroom and back to the classroom, Ouma see’s Himiko yelling at a group of girls at his desk. Then the girls started to beat up Himiko causing her to have a concussion. While Himiko fell from the floor the group of girls ran away from the incident, so they won’t be later be suspects of the incident.  
Ouma ran to Himiko in a panic seeing that she passed out as bleeding from the head. Ouma thinking from his head “I’m going to get my revenge just you wait.” Then he tried to hurry Himiko to the nurses office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If it looked rushed  
> I had a busy day but enjoy ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko got into trouble, and her relationship with Ouma still didn’t change but inleast got to know more about her past life

Ouma ran to Himiko in a panic seeing that she passed out as bleeding from the head. Ouma thinking from his head “I’m going to get my revenge just you wait.” Then he tried to hurry Himiko to the nurses office.

Back to Himiko’s POV 

After trying to defend Ouma, and then getting hit on the ground making her loose consciousness. After waking up she see’s the the whiteness of the ceiling, and next to see was Ouma. Ouma was laying his head on the bead while the rest of his body was in a sitting position. Himiko blushing hard seeing Ouma their, but what she really noticed that Ouma did care about her, seeing that he is here with her. While she pet Ouma softly on the bed, Ouma slowly opening his eyes trying to see who is touching him, then the door slides open. Then Kaito came in, then started yelling at Ouma.  
“What the hell are you doing!? Why are you here?! I hear from a group of girls saw you beating up Himiko?! Your going to get now mister!” While Kaito was about to punch Ouma , Himiko stopped it by pushing Kaito to the floor with all the force she had. But it was nothing to Kaito, Kaito punched Ouma by the cheek. Ouma laying at the floor, is nose bleeding out, and cheek swollen. Then Kaito look at Himiko, “tell me when he’s giving you a hard time” Himiko crying saying “ why did you do that! He didn’t do anything!” Kaito flinched and said “ but he beat you up?” 

“But he didn’t, he was the one who took me to the nurse, the girls are the one who beaten me up!” Himiko shaking feeling like she was gonna collapse. Ouma on the floor, with an innocent look, blushing on what just happened. Kaito can’t believe what Himiko said instead of apologizing he just stormed out of the nurses room. As Himiko tried to help Ouma, he pushed her and telling to go away. Both of them are now other side of the room. When the nurse came back horrified of the incident’s  
Aftermath. When they both recover school was over. Both walking home. They both lived next to each other, Himiko is trying to walk next to Ouma, while he is trying to avoid her. When they got home Ouma told her with a serious face “I don’t know what happened today, your not like the Himiko I remember, or are you trying to change?” When Ouma was trying to say his next sentence his face flushed red “ Were not friends, so you should be hanging with Kaito, Tenko and Rantaro, so bye.”

When Himiko heard Tenko and Rantaro, she felt a little better knowing some people that she knew went to the same school as her. Before she could ask Ouma more about them he already left to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry guys I’ve been inactive were doing tests and I didn’t get the time to write because of that  
> But enjoy ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As days pass the only thing that Himiko can think about is Tenko and Rantaro

When Himiko heard Tenko and Rantaro, she felt a little better knowing some people that she knew went to the same school as her. Before she could ask Ouma more about them he already left to his house.

When Himiko got to her house, she could see that her mom wasn’t home. Instead of doing homework Himiko jump on the couch and watched some tv. She was flipping threw the channels until something caught her eye. She see’s 2 familiar faces. It was junko and that old man at danganronpa headquarters. As they speak they said “well that’s it for danganronpa 52 the survivors are Rantaro Amami and ******** ****.” Then the 2 survivors came on stage, waving at everyone. “So are u guys ready to go back to school knowing you survived the killing game?” Both teenagers nodding. When one of the junko’s put her foot down saying “Well that’s despair y’all so stay tuned.” The old man looked at the camera and then saying “We are getting ready for the next season, So we are to ***** *** city, so get ready to audition. Auditions are being held  
In ****** public high school in 2 weeks. So represent your school and come to the auditions.

Himiko was surprised that the auditions were taking place at her school. But knowing this others schools might come and maybe she can see the old friends, the ones that she missed.

As she was getting ready to sleep, her room was pretty hot. She opened the window, and what she saw across from her was Ouma.  
Both of there rooms where on the second floor, across from each other. Ouma was sitting down studying. When she was about to sleep, her mom knock on her door, saying  
“hey you got a call from team danganronpa,  
Asking you that they need to see you next week.” As Himiko was on the phone for a good 10 minutes, that they decided to meet at there headquarters next week after school, picking her up.

As the week continues, the same group of girls  
Kept bullying Himiko and Ouma. Ouma kept ignoring Himiko, as he pretended if she wasn’t there. Kaito has been more distant with Himiko  
Of what happened in the nurses office.  
Rantaro had came back to school. Everyone was crowding around him, he had his reputation raised up high. 

When Himiko was walking to her next class, Rantaro walked up to her saying “how’s it been Himiko?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m so sorry for not posting ;-;  
> There was testing for the last 2 weeks and I couldn’t get any writing done I’ll try to post 1-2  
> Chapters this week


End file.
